


Stanny, Stanny, lend me your comb

by Rainbowfunnk



Series: it 2017 [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Songfic, kinda lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfunnk/pseuds/Rainbowfunnk
Summary: They weren't sure if it was the fact that the lyrics were off beat, the discomfort on Connie Stevens face, or Ed Byrnes weird slur in his voice, but something about it caused such a level of discomfort when viewing all you could do was laugh. Before the two of them even realized it, they had the most obnoxious inside joke in the world.





	Stanny, Stanny, lend me your comb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginny mori and mike who all have to deal w me constantly referencing/singing this song lmao](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ginny+mori+and+mike+who+all+have+to+deal+w+me+constantly+referencing%2Fsinging+this+song+lmao).



> More stozier! i was actually planning on writing benverly before this, but this idea came to my mind and i wanted to let it out before i forgot it.  
> Warning: the plot is literally based around the song "Kookie Kookie Lend me your comb", which you can watch on youtube. Its not the end of the world if you dont watch it, but the descriptions will be easier to understand, as well as they tiny bits when they sing.  
> anyways! this is pretty short. Thanks!!!

Neither of them actually quite remembered how the stupid joke even started. 

In reality, it started one late evening of seventh grade spent on the Uris’s couch. Neither had been paying much mind to the TV, opting to focus on the game of Clue on the dining table in front of them. Playing was a station called “oldies”, channel 18, that just played old songs from the fifties. It was kind of weird to both of them, watching the grainy, black and white actors and actresses dressed to the nines and dripping in fifties cheese. Richie had taken a moment to glance up as Stan moved his character, a beat humming from the TV set.

'Kookie, kookie, lend me your comb?  
Kookie, kookie?'

They both ended up ignoring their game to sit on the carpet in front of it and watch, with confused and amused interest.

They weren't sure if it was the fact that the lyrics were off beat, the discomfort on Connie Stevens face, or Ed Byrnes weird slur in his voice, but something about it caused such a level of discomfort when viewing all you could do was laugh. Before the two of them even realized it, they had the most obnoxious inside joke in the world. Richie probably thought it was just a dumb little joke, but having something as trivial as that meant more the Stan than he let on. It wasn’t often Stan got a laugh out of anyone. He loved watching Richie laugh, and excited, gaspy kind of laugh, where his eyes widened and his nose scrunched up. Witnessing Richie’s face blossom into laughter was something Stan silently yet loudly appreciated.

“If you ever took me out… dead, I'm the saddest, like a brain…”

Stan would muse, scribbling the answer to a question on his math sheet. Richie slings his arms dramatically around his shoulders from behind, pulling him back and tone-deaf singing along in his best high-pitched voice,

“The very utmost!”

It annoyed their friends a lot, to say the least. Not only did Stan find it on CD, Richie had managed to find an ancient, thrifted Connie Stevens t-shirt with a big red stain on the left shoulder that he wore constantly. Eddie gave him a nice long lecture about it, how he didn't even know who owned it previously, where did that gross stain come from oh my god? Richie just grinned, trying to hug Eddie and touch him with the shirt as much as possible (which included Richie sneaking up behind him and pulling his shirt over Eddie's face, holding him under as Eddie screamed and kicked and scratched, cursing all the while).

It got worse from there. At this point, they were freshman, and it didn't seem to falter whatsoever. Stan and Richie tried to conduct an experiment to see how many times they could listen to the song on repeat before they lost their minds. The results were inconclusive, as Stan's mother came in and politely told them to turn it the hell off after listen number thirteen. 

Sophomore year rolls around and Richie gets his license before Stan does. The two share dramatic, over the top duets together on the way to school in the morning. The joke took a weird turn where they began substituting ‘comb’ for any possible word they could come up with.

“Kookie,Kookie, lend me your bones,”

Stan randomly spits out one day, sending Richie into a fit of laughter. Stan feels something in his heart shift when Richie hymns to him,

“Kookie, Kookie, lend me your love!”

He reaches out and lightly taps Stan's nose. Stan smiles and swats his hand away as it goes. Something about the way he says ‘love’ makes Stan mull over it for a while.  
Stan would admit to no one that he felt an idiotic pang of jealousy when Richie referenced the joke to another loser. He felt like an asshole, it was just a funny little joke. One day Bev tries to quip one back, and to Stan’s guilty delight, Richie grins and mocks,

“Sorry Bevvie, Stan just does it better!”

Bev rolled her eyes and shoved him off of the couch before raising her eyebrows at Stan. Stan pretended he didn't see.

Richie forgets his Connie Stevens shirt at Stan’s one night. It means next to nothing, Richie practically lives with Stan, and forgot stuff all the time. For some reason it feels different. Stan questions washing it, maybe trying to get the nasty stain on the shoulder out. He instead holds it up to his face. The fabric is soft from years of wear, and he finds himself gently breathing in the warm scent of Richie, like cig smoke and home. Stan doesn't wash it, instead he pulls his head through it, letting it rest on his shoulders, letting the smell envelop him as he sleeps that night. 

The joke got weirder from there, they had ditched the ‘lend me your comb’ formula and just started beginning every sentence with ‘Kookie, Kookie’.

“Kookie, Kookie,” Stan turns to Richie, who's sitting beside him at their table. “Wanna hang out tonight?”

Richie laughs and nods.

“T-that's not e-e-even how the s-s-song g-goes,” Bill responds irritably, but Richie just grins.

“Kookie, Kookie, shut up Billy!”

Junior year hits, and the two attempted to spend a whole day starting every sentence spoken to one another with “Kookie, Kookie’. When the last bell rang all of their friends were making a mad dash for the doors to escape having to hear any more of it.

When Richie dropped Stan off at home, he gave an obnoxious, shit-eating grin. “Stanny, Stanny, you're the absolute utmost!”

Stan rolled his eyes, swatting Richie's arms away as he hopped out the passenger's side and slammed the door behind him. He could hear Richie cackling as he drove away, and Stan let a smile bloom over his lips as he walked up the drive to his front door.

Richie makes a surprise visit and finds Stan wearing his Connie Stevens shirt. Stan can't even come up with an explanation before Richie is laughing.

“Wow, Stanny, is this what you look like the morning after? Because, if so, I'd like to see how you look the night of-"

Stan throws a pillow at his face before he can finish. Richie doesn't ask for it back.

Stans sixteenth birthday rolls by, and he gets a physical gift from Richie this time. Usually Richie made him a card, or a CD, or both, but he's handed a small box the size of his hand, long and narrow. It's definitely store bought, Richie didn't have the patience to wrap it this cleanly. Stan tugs the ribbon and pulls the lid, almost screaming in laughter when he sees he single black comb inside. Upon closer inspection, it's wooden, and has the words “You're positively the utmost!” Carved with gold ink on the side. Richie is cackling, and slaps Stan's shoulder. Stan realizes he has never gotten a gift this weird or unique before. Richie takes it from the box, sticking it into Stan's hair. Stan rolls his eyes and tugs it out. He keeps it on a shelf in his room, front in center with everything else surrounding it. Sometimes he picks it up, running his thumbs along the smooth edges. He smiles at the memories, but if you caught him (like his mother had once), he would scoff and claim he was contemplating throwing it away before tossing it back on the shelf and busying himself with something else to be less suspect.

Richie stops at Stan's house to drop him off, as usual. Richie is in the middle of his lyrics as they sing along, Connie Stevens sickeningly sweet voice rolling out of the speakers. Stan watches as Richie bats his long, dark eyelashes, stopping on the curb. Richie's lips are red, puffy from constantly gnawing them between his teeth. It's distracting, if he's being honest.

“I just want you to stop combing your hair,” the lyrics, without the obnoxious high-pitched voice this time. He leans over to Stan, turning his face. Their noses are almost touching. “...and kiss me!”

Stan looks at him. Richies head is almost on his shoulder, and Stan is pursing his lips, and he feels like there's something buzzing between them, like the waves from RIchie's shitty car radio. Stan is wearing Richie's Connie Stevens shirt underneath his sweater. Richie opens his mouth to sing his next line, but Stan unbuckles his seatbelt and throws his arms around his shoulders and kisses him. He sloppily turns his head to the side, and their teeth clack a bit. He has to turn awkwardly, their knees knocking into each other. Richie gasps, and barely has time to take his hands off of the wheel before Stan is pulling away, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth and looks through the windows to make sure his parents didn't see. Richie is reaching out again, but Stan is sliding out of the car, slamming the door and leaning in the window. Richie's glasses are sideways, slipping down the side of his face. Stan reaches through the window and fixes them. Richie leans over as closely as he can, face boiling and smile ear-to-ear. He pulls Stan in again from the front of his sweater, messily pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth.

“Wow Stanny, you really are the maximum utmost!”


End file.
